It's Cold Outisde
by Gardyloo
Summary: Alfred says he has to go, Lovino tries to get him to stay. (Inspired by the song 'Baby It's Cold Outside')


**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to the wonderful Hidekazu Himaruya, not me.**

**Warning(?): OOC Alfred and Lovino, Human Universe (Hence use of human names), and crap armature writing await you below~.**

**I suggest you listen to **_**Baby Its Cold Outside - Margaret Whiting and Johnny Mercer **_**_version_****, before, after or preferably ****_while_**** reading this. **

* * *

**oOo0oOo**

Snow silently fell from the sky and added to the already thick blanket covering the ground. It had been on the verge of becoming a full blown blizzard not more than an hour ago, but now it was calm and quiet; cozy lights shining through closed windows and past thin curtains as families settled down in front of their televisions with mugs of hot chocolate that warmed their very beings with giddy childish bliss.

A door opened from one of the apartments and with it brought a luminous glow to the pure white mounds of snow piling up along the sidewalks. A tall blond took a step over the door-sill and immediately stopped as the brutal winter air assaulted his skin. "I-it's not that cold," he said over his shoulder.

A gruff laugh resonated from in the foyer behind him, closely followed by a second shadow casting its silhouette from the lights. "You're shivering," was the obvious response the additional grey outline gave. Slightly smug, slightly amused as the point he had just been previously trying to argue was demonstrated before his eyes.

The blond stood a little straighter and stomped his boot clad feet in place as he pulled his black gloves over his hands in an attempt to warm up. It didn't help, but it also didn't make him any colder, so he told himself it was better than before. His body wasn't so easily fooled, though, so when he tried to get out a simple "Am not", it came out distorted through his chattering teeth.

The sharp, arrogant, I-told-you-so-bastard puff of air that came out behind him was a good prod to ego to suck it up. He braced himself and took another tentative step forward so he was completely out of the doorway and at the full mercy of the elements, and as soon as he was out of the protective frame of the door, he was immediately hit by the onslaught of snow clinging to his glasses and cold air entering his lungs with every taken breath. Before he could start down the slick, icy steps, though, a warm body was pressed flush against his back and a pair of arms looped around the blond's torso. It was a rare act of affection, especially when in full view for anybody to see on the off-chance that a nosy neighbor was peaking out of their window, and it shocked the younger man enough to make him stop mid-foot in the air and stay, almost literally, frozen to the spot.

The new attachment that was currently clinging to the blond stood a few inches shorter - which irritated him to no end considering he was older by three years - and extended himself to his full height to rest his chin on a sparsely clothed shoulder. "You are too, idiot. Just come back inside," he whispered in the blond's ear, causing a noticeable shiver to run down the taller man's spine from something other than the nippy air. "I'll make some _Cioccolato Caldo_, extra thick - just the way you like," he furthered tried to persuade, just like he had been trying to do for the better part of two hours as the two had slowly progressed from the kitchen, to the living room, through the long hall, and finally stopping at the door. But now that there was no more floor left to cross, and he was getting desperate. So, yeah, he'd offer a show of affection and a rich chocolate drink if it would convince the great, big idiot to just stop going any farther and instead stay put there, with him.

The blond huffed and he turned his face downwards just enough to see the head resting on his shoulder and the green eyes that stared back at him, shining with a rare impish glint in them, and the look alone promising more than the words were offering if he went back inside now. But it was the principle of the matter that they had wasted hours debating the situation that was provoking his stubbornness from conceding so easily. "Just lend me another coat and it won't be so cold-"

"No," was the curt answer.

"Do you want me to freeze?"

"I don't want you to leave," the brunet grumbled, "Come back in, and you won't have to worry about freezing at all."

There was a lengthy pause where the blond just melted into the warm contact. Truthfully, he didn't even want to leave. And there wasn't any legitimate reason why he had to even go. Save for the tiny fact that: " My family is going to go nuts if I don't get back soon," he muttered with just a hint of resentment lacing his words.

"I'm going to go nuts if you do."

"Lovino..." The blond warned, though his resolve was quickly diminishing with the cold that was assaulting his front, while his back remained warm where Lovino was holding him.

The brunet tightened his grip and nuzzled further in the other's neck, taking a deep breath of the scent of fresh air tainted with just a hint of the smell of hamburger grease that always clung to the other man no matter what. "Mm, just a little longer," he mumbled.

"It's late _now_."

"You're a grown adult."

The blond snorted. "That doesn't mean anything. My dad has probably already called the cops to file a missing persons report."

"Francis knows that you're here. He won't let him."

"My brother is going to kill you..."

"Heh, _you _won't let him."

"Doesn't mean he won't _try_ and punch you," the blond remarked dryly. And again a hush fell over the surrounding area. There was the faint sound of laughter coming from one of the adjacent apartments, but it was too muffled to break through the bubble that was forming around the only two people standing outside at such a late hour and in the snow that was beginning to come down in smaller clumps, but in larger quantities. The blond broke the quiet first, "Your neighbors are going to start talking-"

"Let them talk."

"You know you care too much about what other people think to just ignore it-"

"Alfred, shut up and get the hell back in this apartment before we_ both_ freeze our asses off," Lovino snapped.

Alfred shifted his weight from leg to leg awkwardly and Lovino removed his head from Alfred's shoulder, but kept his arms twined around the blonds waist while silence enveloped the two, again.

"I'm not making you stand out here," Alfred finally muttered dejectedly, as he could tell that Lovino's patience was wearing thin. And if Lovino stopped trying to pester him into staying, he would actually have to leave. Alfred didn't want Lovino to stop pestering him.

Lovino sighed as he scowled at Alfred's back and the direction the conversation was starting to take, so Lovino did the only thing he could think of to lighten the mood again; he started pinching at the flesh on Alfred's taut stomach that was covered only by a thin, white, long-sleeved shirt under his open jacket, and as expected, Alfred started to squirm around until he let out a choked laugh. "Yeah, you are since you refuse to come back in," Lovino finally muttered.

Alfred continued to wiggly in Lovino's arms in an attempt to avoid him from furthering his barrage of pinches. "That's because I have to go home!" he whined.

"No you don't." Lovino stiffened his body so Alfred wouldn't get away - though the blond could have forced him off anytime he wanted, and they both knew this, and the fact that he hadn't yet just further convinced Lovino that the argument wasn't entirely lost. "Just one more drink?"

Alfred exhaled, and with it went all of the lame excuses he had been trying to come up for why he had to leave as he heard the uncharacteristic desperation in the others voice. "Fine," he sighed in resignation.

Lovino smiled and let his arms fall from around Alfred's waist to grab the other's hand instead, and he lead the way back into the apartment with a feeling of triumph.

Alfred poked at Lovino's side and stopped before he crossed back over the threshold and into the warm inviting shelter. Blue met green and in a dead-serious tone that only Alfred could get when it came to anything you consume - "Extra thick: like you said," he reminded Lovino about the promised Italian treat.

And it was the adorable look that the blond was wearing that drove Lovino absolutely crazy in more ways than one that brought a genuine smile to his normally peeved expression._"Si, _of course." He couldn't help but laugh as he hauled Alfred into the house fully, pulling him down for a quick kiss and shutting the door with his foot.

The street was once again met with the beautiful stillness of a freshly fallen snow. The only sounds osculating throughout the dark night being those of the creaking trees' branches from the additional weight of the frozen rain as they started swaying in the gradually increasing breeze, the faint sounds of televisions reporting the oncoming blizzard, and then the thing that disrupted it all -a glass shattering in a certain apartment followed by a slew of rapid Italian curses and a boisterous bout of laughter soon after that. But just as sudden as the noise was, it's end was just as abrupt, indicating that mouths had found something else to be occupied with. And it would remain that way until the wintry storm had passed, leaving both to forget the cold outside, because in the small apartment, it was pleasantly warm.

**oOo0oOo**

* * *

_**I really did want to wait till near Christmas to post this, but I probably would have forgotten about it and left it to rot in my documents, or the winter fluff would just be an overly done annoyance by then... So, winter in September! **_

_**This was more for my own satisfaction and a bit of writing practice all tied up together, but I do hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment or even a critique, if you feel like it? **_

**EDIT: ****_July 7th, 2013._**


End file.
